


7. Passionate Kiss

by Danny_droid



Series: 12 Kisses Challenge (April 2019) [7]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Dancing, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Summaries, Kissing, M/M, Post-Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Song Lyrics, Teasing, Twerking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 08:26:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18384698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danny_droid/pseuds/Danny_droid
Summary: Nines had just arrived home when he heard music coming from his and Gavin’s bedroom. He opened the door and noticed Gavin was there and he was /twerking/. That led to a full-on make-out session and very steamy times between both of them.[12 Kisses Challenge - Day 7]





	7. Passionate Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I managed to post in time '^^ I'm not 100% happy with how this turned out, but... here you have the 7th prompt! 
> 
> As /always/, the main prompt is [here](https://wyseink.tumblr.com/post/169447349295/kiss-prompts-for-writers-and-artists) and I used [this extra prompt](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CTq_ijDWUAUL722.jpg) and [the 1st of these extra prompts](https://www.deviantart.com/tabine/art/OTP-Prompts-NSFW-edition-409470180).
> 
> [This is the song I used (Justin Timberlake - SexyBack)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3gOHvDP_vCs).
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Kudos and comments are appreciated <3

Nines had just arrived home when he heard music coming from his bedroom – well, _his and Gavin’s_ bedroom. Lots of things changed after the android revolution, one of them being a RK900 being sent to the _Detroit Police Department_ – that android had the name Richard and received the nickname Nines by his colleagues. Now, roughly three years after the revolution, Richard “Nines” and Gavin Reed were a couple and were living together.

 

 _Dirty babe_  
_You see these shackles, baby_  
_I’m your slave_  
_I’ll let you whip me if I misbehave_  
_It’s just that no one makes me feel this way_

Leaving the groceries he’d just picked up on the kitchen counter, Nines quickly scanned those lyrics and found out what song was that – “SexyBack” by a singer named Justin Timberlake, released in 2006. The singer had sixty years recently made. Nines opted to save that information and walk to the bedroom.

 

 _You see what you’re twerking with (go ‘head, be gone with it)_  
_Look at those hips (go ‘head, be gone with it)_  
_You make me smile (go ‘head, be gone with it)_  
_Go ‘head, child (go ‘head, be gone with it)_

Nines smirked as he opened the door. Gavin was inside, just wearing a pair of red boxer briefs and a loose, black tank top, dancing his problems away – also known as _twerking_.

_Get your sexy on (go ‘head, be gone with it)_  
_Get your sexy on (go ‘head, be gone with it)_  
_Get your sexy on (go ‘head, be gone with it)_  
_Get your sexy on_

Gavin turned around and noticed Nines watching him and, instead of becoming embarrassed by that, the man only gestured for the android to come closer.

 

 _I’m bringin’ sexy back (yeah)_  
_You mother fuckers watch how I attack (yeah)_  
_If that’s your girl, better watch your back (yeah)_  
_‘Cause you're burning up for me, and that’s a fact (yeah, take it to the chorus)_

 

Gavin pushed Nines to the bed, cocky smirk playing on his mouth as he crawled over the android. Nines gave him a smirk of his own and Gavin sat on his thighs, hand teasingly approaching the android’s groin.

 

“You’re such a _tease_ , aren’t you?” Nines saw the man’s smirk turn even more mischievous than before. Gavin leaned forward and pulled the android’s bottom lip with his teeth.

 

“I am and you _love_ it,” he murmured, hips rolling sensually over Nines’s clothed cock.

 

“Oh, you _know_ I do,” Nines pulled Gavin for a kiss that soon turned into a full-on make-out session. Gavin parted his lips with a needy whine and Nines took that opportunity to shove his tongue into the man’s mouth, teasingly interlacing that muscle with Gavin’s own. The detective gasped, hips never stopping their rolling with the beats of the song, in a _mission_ to drive the android crazy – and it was _definitely_ working.

 

Both had to pull away for air – not that Nines needed, but Gavin did. They stared at each other through heavy-lidded eyes, hardly any space between their mouths, lips parted, panting against each other’s mouths. Gavin bit his lip, smirk forming on his face again, before he leaned in to cover the android’s lips with his own one more time.

 

“You drive me crazy, Gavin,” Nines murmured against the man’s lips.

 

“That’s the point,” Gavin took the opportunity to take off Nine’s shirt, caressing the android’s chest, nails scratching the exposed skin. “Hm, I’m still surprised how _Cyberlife_ managed to make the androids’ skin equal to a human’s.”

 

“Does that _really_ matter right now?” Nines bit Gavin’s neck, making the man yelp and moan a breathless _no_. “Good.”

 

Nines and Gavin kept their teasing over each other, another song already playing in the background. And, as the songs went on and on, so did the pleasure both men felt.

 

Since that day, Gavin promised Nines he’d twerk for him more often.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! That's it for today~
> 
> I don't know if I'll be able to post tomorrow or not so, if I don't, I'll post the 8th prompt and the 9th prompt on April 9th (next Tuesday)
> 
> Kudos and comments are my life force <3 <3
> 
> (Instagram and Twitter: @danny_droid_ao3)  
> (PS: you don't need an account to give kudos)


End file.
